Orion Alandel
]]Male Half-elf Legacy Ranger-Paladin of Sakata Ganymos 12 *Real name: Lord Orion "Edan'Dagnir" Alandel *Occupation: adventurer; blacksmith *Identity: publicly known *Legal status: Lord of Genmarr; deputy sheriff of Sandpoint, Northern Urjusty with no criminal record *Place/date of birth: Isendale, Claybough / 29 May 3113 (age 26) *Marital status: married *Known relatives: Shayless Vinder (wife); Juno Alandel (daughter); Fallon Alandel (father); Kathryn Goschmidt (mother); Maitreya Fugate (half-sister); Seanthia Alandel (sister, deceased) *Group affiliation: Warder of Sakata Ganymos; Lord of Genmarr; Order of the White Willow; deputy sheriff of Sandpoint *Base of operations: currently The Black Tower, Westreach; normally Sandpoint *First Appearance: Sandpoint / 23 September 3137 (23 September 2012) *Distinguishing Features: Silver hair *Unique gear: Swifty Boots, Tetujin's Ring History Orion was born to an Elven ranger, Fallon Alandel, who was from Edan'Dagnir, a distant Elven community in Attilan, and a Human mother Kathryn Goschmidt who was originally from Blue Eye. Orion's parents met when Fallon and his fellow adventurers came to the aid of the small town of Isendale which was under attack by a black dragon. The dragon was driven away, but at great cost: his companions were dead and Fallon was gravely injured. Kathryn nursed him back to health and the two fell in love. Fallon and Kathryn happily resided in Isendale, with two beautiful children, and their life was a fairly good one up until Orion was about 4 years old. Fallon shared many skills with Orion, including archery and hunting, both of which Orion excelled at despite his young age. Unknown to Orion, his father, Fallon, was deeply depressed. Six years prior, the black dragon, bitter for revenge came back to the town. This time Fallon rallied the town and the dragon was destroyed. In the aftermath, Fallon discovered that his daughter Seanthia had been killed by the dragon's acid breath. Fallon tried his best to carry on, to be a good husband and father, but was dying inside. When the Lords called a muster to an engagement near the Wundarr border, Fallon answered but never returned. A few weeks later, another small group of elves formed a search party and returned empty-handed. Nothing was ever learned of the whereabouts of Fallon and his companions, and they were believed dead. Kathryn, after 2 years of waiting, depressed and convinced her husband was dead, left Isendale and returned to Blue Eye with Orion. A year later she fell for a human hunter named Kenbrow Fugate, who was not very approving of his new stepson. Kenbrow often made racial remarks about Orion’s heritage. Manipulating Kathryn, Kenbrow convinced her that Orion would be better off with his own kind back near Attillan. Reluctantly, she traveled back with Orion and left him to his own devices. Left alone on the Attillan-Claybough border, Orion grew tired, hungry and ill. An Elven paladin from Edan'Dagnir, named Lochric Silverleaf, found Orion, raised the boy and taught him the values of compassion and courage, tutored him in his spiritual beliefs. Sometime later, Lochric was slain near Claybough. Orion wandered for days, beside himself that the only person in his life who truly accepted him was now gone. Taking "Edan'Dagnir" as his new surname, he swore an oath in that he would honor the paladin by ridding the land of evil, performing good deeds, protecting those that could not protect themselves, and becoming the hero Lochric believed Orion would one day become. Orion has lost everyone he has ever loved. The early disappearance of his birth father, the acts of his stepfather and easily-misled mother and the death of his mentor might have broken one with a weaker spirit. While Orion has the ability to make friends easily, occasionally he can be reserved and slow to trust. While he was born and raised in Isendale and Edan'Dagnir, he has no true family within the Elven community and feels much like a nomad. Orion has little desire to search for his mother Kathryn and has not traveled near Blue Eye although when his estranged half-sister, Maitreya, tracked him all the way to Sandpoint, she was welcomed into his life with open arms. During the quest to retake Fort Genmarr, Orion rescued his father Fallon Alandel, from certain death at the hands of an inbred family of ogrekin. Struggling to find common ground, their efforts to mend fences has been slow and awkward. This event, however, finally gave Orion some answers to questions about his past. : "Orion is a paragon of virtue; he is incorruptible, charitable, loyal and fearless. He had been called to a life of servitude to his deity and lives to a higher moral standard…not only must he survive the encounter, save the captives, defeat the villains, and recover the treasure; Orion must do it all without compromising his ironclad code of ethics. He will never walk past a person who is hungry without stopping to feed them, nor could he walk past a person who was injured without giving aid. This is not a matter of duty–though Orion might disagree. He will always act to help those in need because he wants to soothe all suffering possible. And when he stands to fight, it is not simply to defend his honor or that of his god. Orion will not fight for kings or queens, or for money and prestige. When Orion draws steel, it is because he has the utmost belief in standing between innocence and evil. It is because the only way to soothe suffering is to defeat that which causes it. : "Orion has survived many encounters, a cruel and suffered imprisonment and lost a number of beloved companions along the way... this has not broken his faith and resolve; instead... he has grown stoic and insistent. Make no mistake, Orion experiences grief for his fallen companions, however, the loss of loved ones and friends further fuel his determination to continue the calling of his beloved deity. I have no doubt he will continue the righteous path until his last breath." : ~Basatari on Sir Orion Adventures *Festival and Fire *Local Heroes *Glass and Wrath *Thistletop *Return to Thistletop *Misgivings *Welcome to Lorenia *The Seven's Sawmill *Shadows of Time *Journey to Genmarr *Retaking Genmarr *Down Comes the Rain *The Haunted Heart *Braving the Bregga *The Vernal Key *Stones Over Sandpoint *King of The Grov'val Stair *Into the Valley of The Black Tower *The Black Monk Category:Lords of Genmarr Category:Paladin Category:Wizards Category:PCs